


Broken Shards

by AlyssaTheInsane



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Strap-Ons, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaTheInsane/pseuds/AlyssaTheInsane
Summary: One night on Azarath, everything Arella has worked so hard to achieve collapses. Raven has turned, and she has a new idea of what spending quality time with her family means. (Trigger warnings inside).





	Broken Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Rape, Incest, Suicide attempt. This is my first time writing something like this, please review (but don't call me a horrible excuse for a human being, my depression already does that for you on a daily basis).

Arella was sleeping lightly in her room on Azarath. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps jerked her back into the waking world. She yawned, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, and looked to see who had entered the room. Raven stood at the side of her bed, her eyes hidden by the shadow of her hood. 

“Raven?” Arella yawned. “Why are you here?” Raven’s mouth twisted into an uncharacteristic smirk. She raised her head, and red eyes glowed from under her hood. Arella’s breathing grew heavy as she scrambled farther away from her daughter. Raven undid the clasp on her cloak, letting it fall, revealing her bare body beneath. Her gray skin seemed to almost glow in the pale moonlight streaming out of the window, as the cold air helped erect her nipples. Black energy formed in her hand, and tendrils of it shot out to where Arella was crouched. The dark magic dragged Arella over to where Raven stood, so close that they were almost touching. 

“Mother,” Raven growled. “Father gave me a wonderful idea of what we could do together.” She grabbed the front of the thin nightgown Arella was wearing, and tore it off, leaving her fully exposed. Raven’s lips roughly met Arella’s, forcing them open and using her tongue to explore every corner of Arella’s mouth. Arella whimpered and tried to push Raven away, but Raven’s strength seemed to have more than tripled since her transformation and it felt like pushing a wall. Raven roughly squeezed one of her mother’s breasts and pushed her back onto her bed. 

“R-raven, st-stop…” Arella stammered, terror filling her. “Y-you don’t want this…” 

“How do you know what I want!” Raven snarled. “Maybe if you’d let me feel a damn thing, this wouldn’t have happened! You and Azarath think they can control me, just like Trigon! Why should it matter who I side with? Maybe I just wanted to feel something for once. Maybe I wanted someone to care.” 

“I care about you, Raven!” Arella insisted. “You don’t have to do this…” Raven only smirked. She sat down on the bed, angling her body and Arella’s so that Arella’s face was inches from her pussy. 

“You’re going to eat me out,” Raven spat, her voice dripping with unspoken threats, “or I swear, you will regret it.” Tears running down her cheeks, Arella began to lick Raven’s sex. She closed her eyes, try to fight the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. 

_ The demon she had thought loved her stood before her, an awful, evil grin on his face. Grabbing her shoulders, he forced her down on her knees. “Suck my cock,” Trigon snarled, “or I swear, you will regret it.” Arella fiercely shook her head, keeping her mouth tightly shut. Tears streamed from her eyes as her body shook with silent sobs. Trigon dug his long claw-like nails deep into her arm, so deep for a second she thought she could feel them scraping against bone. She screamed in pain, only to be silenced as Trigon shoved his dick roughly into her mouth. She started doing her best to please him, just wanting her torture to be over. After many long and painful minutes, Arella felt him beginning to climax. Trigon held her head in place, so that she was forced to swallow most of his plentiful semen. When he finally released her, she collapsed, gagging. As Trigon looked down at her with an evil glint in his eyes, she knew that they were far from done.  _

Back in the present, Arella’s tongue lapped at Raven’s clit, too terrified of what Raven was capable of now to even try resisting. She glanced at the scar on her arm, then went back to focusing on Raven. She began to rub Raven’s thighs with her hands, moving them closer to her vagina. She slid two fingers in to begin caressing Raven’s g-spot as her tongue continued to lick Raven’s clit. Raven moaned, kneading her grey breasts with her hands. Arella felt Raven’s legs tense and her back arch. Raven screamed in pleasure, making Arella’s eyes fill with fresh tears. Once Raven’s orgasm had finished, she sat up and dragged Arella’s face over to her own once more. Her deep kiss was mocking, as if she was celebrating her victory. Shoving Arella downwards and getting on top of her, she began to suck and bite at her mother’s breasts. Arella winced at her sharp teeth. Raven began moving her mouth lower, until she was at Arella’s pussy. 

“Don’t you want to feel good, too?” Raven smirked, her eyes clearly showing what she expected the answer to be. 

“Y-yes…” Arella said weakly. As Raven began to lick Arella’s pussy, another memory seemed to blind her. 

_ She had been trapped in the same room for what felt like an eternity. Trigon would leave every few hours to do God knows what, but Arella was thankful for even the smallest breaks. She’d go to sleep to try to escape her living nightmare. All she wanted was to wake up safe, on Earth, and find out this had all just been a horrible dream.  _

_ She was woken up by the sound of the door opening. She was still on the floor, wrapped in the cleanest blanket she could find, as far away from that awful bed as she could get.  _

_ Trigon walked into the room. Arella pushed herself farther into the corner of the room that she was curled up in, trying to get as far away as possible. Fear rushed through her body. She watched Trigon calmly remove his clothes. He walked over to where she crouched. He bent his knees so his face was almost level with hers. His lips met hers, almost tenderly. Gently, he lifted her and placed her on the bed. Arella had no idea what he was trying to do, but was doing her best to prepare herself for whatever agony he had in mind for her. He moved his face so it was between her legs, and began to lick. Arella squirmed slightly at first, but then decided that there was no point enraging Trigon unnecessarily. She just closed her eyes and pretended that someone else, anyone else, was doing this to her. Trigon—no, her old high school girlfriend—was using his—no, her—tongue to gently tease her clit. Arella felt teeth gently scrape against her sex, and tensed, preparing for a bite that she was sure to come—but instead he merely adjusted his mouth and started to finger her. Relaxing slightly, Arella went back to imagining her ex. She was stroking her g-spot, making Arella bite her lip to hold back a low moan. Her ex continued, until she was about to orgasm. She felt her legs tense as her orgasm began. Through the strange sense of pleasure Trigon forced her to feel, she saw him moving his mouth again. His long fangs fastened themselves around her clit, then he bit down, hard. Arella screamed in agony as Trigon’s teeth pierced the sensitive skin, drawing blood. He looked up at her, grinning, blood dripping from his fangs.  _

Raven continued to pleasure her mother, until Arella was at the brink of release. Arella tensed, preparing for the bite she was sure was coming, but to her surprise—and relief—Raven just moved her face away from between Arella’s legs. Then Arella felt even more fearful as she realized what this could mean. Trigon would have bitten her again, she was sure of it. That meant that Raven’s every action wasn’t being directly controlled. That some part of her was choosing to do this. 

“R-raven, please…” Arella whimpered weakly. “Please stop.” 

“Stop? Why should I stop?” Raven smirked. “We’re far from done. I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied. And then, maybe I’ll bring you to Father so he can do the same.” 

“NO!” Arella shrieked. She couldn’t go back, couldn’t go through all that pain again. She’d rather die. She scanned the room for any sharp objects, as another memory struck her. 

_ Trigon was gone. It could be for five minutes, it could be for five hours. Arella breathed deeply, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She grabbed a pitcher of water that Trigon had left in the room for her, and slammed the bottom against the wall. She picked up a long, jagged piece of glass and put her finger gently on the sharp point. When she drew it away, a drop of blood slid down her finger. Perfect. She held the sharpest edge to her wrist. Just as she was about to cut, she heard the door open again. Her eyes widened in fear as she turned around. Trigon was standing there, eyes darting around the room before coming to rest on the shard of glass in her hand. Quickly, Arella tried to stab the shard downwards, but in an instant, Trigon was beside her, grabbing her arm and forcing it upward. He forced the shard of glass out of her hand, and dragged her over to the bed. Arella screamed and kicked, terrified of what he was going to do to her.  _

_ “Stop struggling or I’m going to make it worse!” Trigon snarled. “It’s a good thing I heard the sound of glass breaking… you’re going to regret that, you pathetic little bitch.” He shoved two fingers roughly into her cunt, laughing as he got a scream of pain from her. His long nails scraped against the walls of her vagina, drawing blood. He added a third finger, then a fourth. Arella screamed and tried to twist away, but his other hand held her firmly down, preventing her from moving. She could feel blood dripping out of her cunt, pooling in a puddle between her legs. Trigon shoved his entire fist into Arella’s vagina, scratching and drawing blood. Arella stayed as still as she could, barely moving, wishing he would stop his cruel torture and just let her die.  _

Arella blinked the memory away. No. She couldn’t do that again. She had to stay strong. For Raven. Raven, her daughter. Raven, the person she loved more than anyone else. 

Raven, the cruel demon on top of her, eyes glowing red and mouth twitching into a terrifying grin as she decided what to do next. 

Raven’s dark magic formed a shadowy strapon. She moved it so the tip was pressed against Arella’s entrance. 

“I want you to beg for it,” Raven snarled, “Tell me how much you want it.” 

“I want it!” Arella sobbed, tears streaming down her face. “Please, Raven… fuck me!” As Raven began to thrust, Arella shut her eyes, feeling all the awful feelings of being betrayed by someone she thought loved her all over again. Every thrust sent a fresh wave of pain through her. She closed her eyes as the memory of her final day with Trigon filled her senses. 

_ She wasn’t ever going to escape this hell. She was going to keep being Trigon’s toy until it killed her. She hoped that day would be soon. She heard the door open, a sound that used to fill her with fear but now just made her even more numb. As he forced himself on her, she didn’t say any words of protest. She was finally broken.  _

_ Finally, after a time that could have been ten minutes or ten days, Trigon stopped. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.  _

_ “This was lovely,” Trigon purred sarcastically. “But I’m afraid we’ll have to cut it short.” Arella was silent.  _

_ “Unfortunately, this is goodbye.” Trigon continued. “I’m sure you’re dying to get back to Earth.” Arella scarcely dared to hope. He was lying. He always lied.  _

_ “Don’t worry. I’ll see you again.” He smirked. “I’ll be back for our child soon.” _

_ Arella’s eyes widened with horror. “N-no!” She shrieked. “I can’t be…” Trigon’s smirk widened.  _

_ “Name them Raven,” he said. He touched her forehead, and she felt herself falling away, out of her prison, out of the dimension, landing painfully on her side back on Earth.  _

Sharp nails bit into the skin of Arella’s thighs as Raven continued thrusting, biting at her neck and moaning almost animalistically. Raven could feel the pain each thrust was causing her mother, but in her demonic state it just made her thrust and moan harder. Soon she was orgasming at every other thrust, howls of demonic bliss escaping her mouth. Finally, she finished, orgasming a final time and willing the strapon to vanish. 

“This has been an amazing experience,” Raven purred, smirking at her mother, “but I’m afraid we’ll have to cut it short.” Arella whimpered in fear as she heard those familiar words. 

“Don’t worry,” Raven continued. “I’m sure Father can’t  _ wait  _ to fuck you.” 

“N-no…” Arella protested feebly. She could barely get that out, her mindset from those last horrible days of being Trigon’s prisoner returning fast. 

With an evil laugh, Raven teleported herself and her mother to her father’s side. 

“I’ve brought her, Father,” Raven smirked. “I’m sure we can all have so much fun together.” 

Trigon’s four eyes had a sadistic glint in them as he looked at Arella. “I’m sure we will…” Trigon smirked.


End file.
